voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Past Trio
The Past Trio is a secret organization created in Varrenholm at an unknown date. It currently acts as a group of advisors to the king, but the knowledge of this lies only with the current King. In fact, all knowledge of the Trio, even its existence, lies only with the current King. It is presumably comprised of 3 members, whose identities are currently unknown to anyone besides the members themselves. Their goals and motives are unknown, but the only thing known for sure is that they want to heal the continent of Rogash, and are starting with Varrenholm. Methods The methods of the Trio for communication involve letters, delivered to their destination through a long network of smaller destinations, similar in nearly every way to the methods of The Monitor. These letters are often long, giving many pieces of advice at once, presumably to save time sending more letters through their long delivery network. It would appear that the Trio's members are very pacifistic, as none of the advice they give, even with their early advice on repelling the warriors, involves violence. Formation and Reveal The three unknown members created the organization at an unknown date, and didn't reveal their existence to the Varren King at the time, Reginald Seigfried, until he was about to surrender to the invading warriors to the west. They acted as an advisor to the King, giving him advice on how to push back the threat, if not completely wipe them out; all while keeping their identities a secret. Later, after the warriors had successfully been pushed back thanks to the Trio's advice, they began to advise King Reginald on how to repair the political stability in the area, again, all while keeping their identities a secret. It was through this that Varrenholm got back on its feet, and was able to set up trade routes with other nations. Monitor Invasion After stability had been re-established, the trio went silent for several years. It wasn't until late 93 AE that they made a sudden re-appearance, sending a surprise letter to Reginald. The letter talked about a strange tower that had popped up east of Malevisk, and suggested that Reginald send ships to keep an eye on it. While the Varren fleet tried, they were unable to find a way inside, so they simply kept their eye on it in-case something happened. Not long after arriving, the Varren ships were decimated by unknown ships, and the Monitor Invasion started shortly after. Almost immediately after the Monitor's order for stand down was sent out, the trio sent another letter to Reginald. This letter was written in a completely different tone and purpose, as if it was a completely different writer. The letter told, not suggested, Reginald to stand down, as well as to send people out to other western nations in order to convince them to stand down. Also included was an added threat, that if Reginald did not cooperate, the super weapon would be fired at Varrenholm. After the invasion ended, Reginald managed to send a letter back to the trio using their system. The letter told the Trio that Reginald no longer trusted them. He also mentioned that if the Trio contacted him again, they would be hunted down and brought to justice. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:VarrenholmCategory:PoliticsCategory:Organizations